swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sword Art Online (Reihe)
ist eine japanische Light-Novel Reihe, die von Kawahara Reki geschrieben und von abec illustriert wird. Die Reihe wird herausgegeben von ASCII Media Works unter dem Dengeki Bunko Label. Die deutsche Fassung von Light-Novel und Manga von Tokyopop sollen ab Dezember 2014 in den Handel kommen. Es wird von A-1 Pictures zu einer Shōnen Anime-Serie adaptiert. Die erste Staffel wurde von Juli bis Dezember 2012 ausgestrahlt und die zweite Staffel läuft seit Juli 2014. Die deutsche Synchronisation hat Metz-Neun Synchron Studio und die deutsche Lizenz hat peppermint anime übernommen. Die Serie wurde auch in mehrere Manga-Serien adaptiert, mit Illustrationen von Nakamura Tamako, Minami Juusei, Hazuki Tsubasa, Kiseki Himura, Nekobyō Neko und so weiter. Bekannte Spiel Adaptionen der Serie unter dem Namen "Sword Art Online": Infinity Moment (PsP), Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (Ps4,PsVita), Sword Art Online: Lost Song(Ps3,Ps4,PsVita) und Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization (Ps4,PsVita). Handlungsübersicht 'Aincrad' (Erster Handlungsstrang (Band 1) - SAO, 6. November 2022 - 7. November 2024) Es ist das Jahr 2022. Kirito (die Hauptfigur), ein Solo-Spieler, der das Glück hatte, die Beta-Version zu spielen,und viele andere Spieler werden innerhalb des Spiels "Sword Art Online (SAO)" gefangen ohne die Möglichkeit sich aus zu loggen. Der einzige Weg, um zu leben, ist zu gewinnen.Der Tod im Spiel bedeutet auch den Tod in der realen Welt. Manipulationen oder längere Stromausfälle an dem Nerve Gear, die Ausrüstung, die im Spiel die Gehirnsteuerung simuliert, bedeuten auch den Tod. Gewinnen heißt, den Endgegner auf der obersten Ebene (100) zu besiegen. Zwei Jahre später, von den ursprünglich 10.000 Spielern am Start sind nur etwas mehr als 6000 verblieben um die 26. Ebene zu clearen. Dieser Handlungsstrang enthält auch vier Nebengeschichten , die innerhalb der zwei Jahre des SAO Vorfalls passiert sind und berührt auch andere Nebengeschichten. Der schwarze Schwertkämpfer (Nebengeschichte (Band 2) - Aincrad 35. Ebene, Februar 2024) :Pina, ein «Gefiederter Drache», stirbt bei dem Versuch seine Bändigerin Silica, eine der Beast Tamers in SAO, zu schützen. Um Pina wieder zu beleben, muss Silica die «Pneuma Blume» in vier Tagen finden. Wird es Silica und Kirito gelingen? Die Wärme des Herzens (Nebengeschichte (Band 2) - Aincrad 48. Ebene, Juni 2024) :Lisbeth, eine Schmiedin, wird von Kirito gebeten, ihm ein High-Level Schwert zu machen. Doch dazu brauchen sie ein spezielles Erz. Werden die beiden bei dieser Suche erfolgreich sein oder bei dem Versuch sterben? Das Mädchen im Morgentau ' (Nebengeschichte (Band 2) - Aincrad 22. Ebene, Oktober 2024) :Kirito und Asuna haben gerde in SAO geheiratet und leben zusammen. Eines Tages stoßen sie auf ein Mädchen ohne Erinnerungen, die jünger ist als die Spieler, die sie bisher gesehen haben. Wer ist dieses Mädchen und welche Geheimnisse hat sie? 'Das Rentier mit der roten Nase ''' (Nebengeschichte (Band 2) - Aincrad 46. Ebene, 19.–23. Dezember 2023) :Zur Vorbereitung auf ein bestimtes Event levelt sich Kirito, ohne Rücksicht auf sein Leben, hoch. Ist das, was passiert ist, der Grund, warum Kirito so weit geht? Fairy Dance (Zweiter Handlungsstrang (Band 3 und 4) - ALO, 19. Januar 2025 - 17. Mai 2025) "Der Held" Kirito (Kazuto) hat das Spiel beendet und zusammen mit der Mehrheit der lebenden Spieler verlassen. Aber 300 Spieler, darunter Kazuto's geliebte Yuuki Asuna, werden noch von dem NerveGear gefangen und sind noch im Koma. Kazuto bekommt von Agil ein Bild auf dem ein Avatar aussieht wie Asuna aus einem anderen VRMMO Spiel namens ALfheim Online (ALO). So muss Kazuto sich auf die Suche nach seiner großen Liebe machen, die vermutlich in Alfheim Online gefangen gehalten wird. Phantom Bullet (Dritter Handlungsstrang (Band 5 und 6) - GGO, 9. November - 16. Dezember 2025) Dank des "World Seed", der von Kirito in das Internet hochgeladen wurde, ist die Entwicklung von VRMMOs umfangreich fortgeschritten. Jedoch gab es Gun Gale Online, ein VRMMO Game, das seinen Fokus auf Gewehre und schießen hat statt Schwerter und Zauberei. Einige GGO Spieler wurden in der Spielwelt getötet und starben auch zur gleichen Zeit in der realen Welt, nachdem eine bestimmten Person auf sie geschossen hat. Kirito muss wieder in eine neue Welt, auf der Suche nach dem Mann, der angeblich hinter den Todesfällen steht, "Death Gun". Mother's Rosario (Nebengeschichte (Band 7) - ALO, 6. Januar - 4. April 2026) : Ein neuer Spieler mit dem Namen Zekken (Absolute Sword) erscheint in ALfheim Online und braucht Hilfe. Wird,Asuna das Zeug dazu haben? Und was ist das Geheimnis von Zekken und ihrer Gilde, den Sleeping Knights? '''Early and Late (Nebengeschichten - ALO & SAO) Enthält 3 Nebengeschichten, die in Swort Art Online und ALfhiem Online stattfinden. ;Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen (Nebengeschichte (Band 8) - Aincrad 57. Ebene, SAO, April 2024) :Ein Mord geschieht in einer Stadt in einem «sicheren Bereich». Jetzt müssen Kirito und Asuna das Geheimnis dieses angeblich unmöglichen Mordes lüften. Sonst sind sie nirgendwo in Aincrad mehr sicher. ;Calibur (Nebengeschichte (Band 8) - Alfheim, ALO, Dezember 2025) : In dem Fairy Dance Handlungsstrang, während Kirito und Leafa auf dem Weg zum Weltenbaum waren, hatten sie den Ort des legendären Schwert ExcaliberNo mistake. it's Excaliber with an 'e' not a 'u' entdeckt. Jetzt, ein paar Wochen nach den Ereignissen von Phantom Bullet, begeben sich Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein und Sinon auf die Suche nach der stärksten Waffe in ALO. Allerdings sind die Dinge nicht, wie sie scheinen und die Suche nach dem legendären Schwert entpuppt sich als eine, die die Zukunft von ALfhiem selbst entscheiden kann. ;Der erste Tag (Nebengeschichte (Band 8) - Aincrad 1. Ebene, SAO , November 2022) :Der Logout Button ist weg und Sword Art Online wurde ein "Death game". Dieses Kapitel erzählt die Geschichte, was Kirito an seinem ersten Tag in Aincrad tat, nachdem er die Stadt der Anfänge verlassen hatte. 'Alicization' (Vierter Handlungsstrang - Underworld, Project Alicization PA, 26. Juni - August 2026) Hinweis: In Underworld vergeht die Zeit schneller. Jahre in Underworld sind nur Stunden in der realen Welt. 'Beginning' 'Running' 'Turning' 'Rising' 'Dividing' 'Uniting' Invading 'Progressive' Andere Nebengeschichten Andere Nebengeschichten aus verschiedenen Handlingssträngen. ; Der 14. Herbst (Aincrad 35. Ebene, 4 Oktober 2024) :Wie sie ein es ein paar Mal zuvor getan hatte, lädt Silica Kirito zu einer Feier für den Sieg über einen Ebenen-Boss ein - dieses Mal Ebene 73. Diese Feier hat jedoch einen anderen Grund, Silicas Geheimnis. Sie ist daher überrascht, als Kirito den Grund vorher verstanden zu haben schien . ;Der Tag davor (Aincrad 22. Ebene, 24 Oktober 2024) :After proposing to Asuna, Kirito leads her to the house they will be living in, only to find out that it's gone. During the investigation of its disappearance, a short adventure starts that would include the information broker Argo, a long-coated dog, a «Scarecrow», a suit of armor named «Tin», and a «Werelion» without a mane. ;Sound of Water, Sound of Hammer (Aincrad 48th Floor August 2024) :Kirito goes to «Lisbeth's Smith Shop» to reinforce his weapons. ;Celeste Fairy (Real World, April 2025) :To celebrate Kazuto's one-year-late enrollment to high school, Suguha and their parents decided to buy Kazuto a Bianchi bicycle. However, while cycling 2 days later, Kazuto discovers that the previous owner of the bike had left something valuable stuck inside it... ;The Day After (New Aincrad, June 2025) :1 month after the release of New Aincrad, Kirito, Asuna and their friends battle against the Floor Boss of the 8th Floor, while Asuna keeps experiencing a strange «separation» phenomenon... ;Calibur SS (Failure Side) :An alternate ending, based on what would have happened if Klein hadn't saved Freyja during the quest for Excaliber. ;A Spot of Sunshine in the Winter (New Aincrad 22nd Floor, 31 December 2025) :After an argument with her parents, Silica escapes from the real world, ending up in front of the wooden house near the lake in the 22nd floor of «New Aincrad». Inside, she finds one of the owners of the house and they talk about their memories about «Old Aincrad». ;Versus (Accel World crossover) :Roppongi, 2026. Kazuto/Kirito has been called in to test the newly developed «4th-Generation FullDive Experimental Unit». But what he finds in the virtual world is a battle with Silver Crow/Haruyuki Arita of the year 2047. ;Cradle of the Moon (Alicization Side Story) :Stories happened in Underworld in web storyline of Underworld during the extreme acceleration phase. ;There is but one Ultimate Way :Taking place after the Underworld Arc (after Volume 15). The third year students' summer holidays are about to end. It seems that the girls have something planned for Kirito. Something that involves being Married-in-game, with a twist. Confirmed to be not canon. The story was originally a web release , but then later became a part of the Material Edition: Assemblage, though it was never printed independently. Sword Art Online: Material Editions :The Material Edition (ME) series is a series of doujinshis created by Kawahara Reki himself using the pen name "Kunori Fumio" (the same that pen name he used when he wrote the web novel of SAO). ;ME1: The Progressers :Published in COMITIA82, An argument over the method of defeating a floor boss turns into a duel between Kirito and Asuna. ;ME2: Early Characters :Published in COMITIA83, Early character designs and descriptions as well as status parameters. ;ME3: Ceramic Heart :Published in COMITIA84, The story of Yui learning what love is as well as loss. ;ME4: Cold Hands, Warm Heart :Published in COMITIA86, Kirito is afflicted by an unidentified negative status. Unable to handle it he messages Klein for help, but the one who appears to take care of him is... ;ME5: Salvia (Real World before the events of Fairy Dance, January 2025) :Published in COMITIA88, Kazuto and Suguha remember a treasured memory from their childhood. ;ME6: Algade Showdown (Aincrad 22nd floor, October 2024) :Published in COMITIA90, Is that an NPC or a Player? Asuna and Kirito attempt to find out the identity of a certain cook. ;ME7: Continuation: Aria in the Starless Night (December 2022) :Published in COMITIA97, Continuation of Aria in the Starless Night side story immediately after the defeat of the first floor boss. ;ME8: Rondo of the Transient Sword - first chapter :Published in COMITIA98, Sequel to Aria in the Starless Night. The Black Swordsman Kirito is now in hiding because of the choice he made. However, Asuna doesn't plan on abandoning him. Together, they seek to upgrade their weapons, in anticipation for the battle against the Second Floor Boss. ;ME9: Monochrome Concerto - first chapter :Published in COMITIA99, The second floor has been cleared. Kirito and Asuna head towards the third floor. Kirito aims at beginning an NPC Quest he learned about during the Beta Test and Asuna decides to tag along. But will everything work out as it is supposed to? ;ME10: 16.6 :Published in COMITIA106, a sequel of The Day Before that describes the marriage of Kirito and Asuna and what happened afterwards. ;ME11: 16.7 :Published in COMITIA107, a sequel of ME10 16.6 ;ME12: 16.8 :Published in COMITIA108, a sequel of ME11 16.7 Light-Novel *Band 1 - Aincrad *Band 2 - Aincrad Nebengeschichten *Band 3 - Fairy Dance *Band 4 - Fairy Dance *Band 5 - Phantom Bullet *Band 6 - Phantom Bullet *Band 7 - Mother's Rosario *Band 8 - Early Late *Band 9 - Alicization Beginning *Band 10 - Alicization Running *Band 11 - Alicization Turning *Band 12 - Alicization Rising *Band 13 - Alicization Dividing *Band 14 - Alicization Uniting *Band 15 - Alicization Invading *Band 16 - Alicization Exploding *Band 17 - Alicization Awakening *Band 18 - Alicization Lasting Progressive Reihe *Sword Art Online Progressive Band 01 *Sword Art Online Progressive Band 02 Andere Veröffentlichungen Material Editionen Auf der COMITIA verkauft. *Sword Art Online Material Edition 01 - The Progressers *Sword Art Online Material Edition 02 - Early Character *Sword Art Online Material Edition 03 - Ceramic Heart *Sword Art Online Material Edition 04 - Cold Hand, Warm Heart *Sword Art Online Material Edition 05 - Salvia *Sword Art Online Material Edition 06 - Algade Showdown Die sechs Material Edition oben wurden in "Sword Art Online" erneut umgesetzt: "Material Editionen Assemblage" und am 13. Februar 2011 veröffentlicht. *Sword Art Online Material Edition 07 - Continuation: Aria in the Starless Night *Sword Art Online Material Edition 08 - Rondo of the Transient Sword (first chapter) *Sword Art Online Material Edition 09 - Monochrome Concerto (first chapter) *Sword Art Online Material Edition 10 - 16.6 *Sword Art Online Material Edition 11 - 16.7 *Sword Art Online Material Edition 12 - 16.8 In anderen Reihen *Accel World Volume 10 Chapter 3 - Versus: Accel World & Sword Art Online cross-over In Magazinen *Sword Art Online Kaliber Nebengeschichte *Sword Art Online Celeste Fairy Nebengeschichte *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Breaking Damage's Limit *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Story Pencil Board *The irregular at magic high school X Sword Art Online: Dream Game -Crossover- *Sword Art Online X The irregular at magic high school: Versus II Auf Webseiten *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Wiege des Mondes *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Es gibt nur einen ultimativen Weg Offiziell Doujin *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Lisbeth Edition *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Silica Edition *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Pina Edition Zusammen mit DVD/BD *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Der Tag zuvor *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Der Tag danach *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Regenbogenbrücke Manga The Sword Art Online series currently has 5 manga adaptations. An Aincrad Arc adaptation by Nakamura Tamako, a Fairy Dance Arc adaptation by Hazuki Tsubasa as well as a Progressive Arc adaptation by Kiseki Himura. There is also a 4-koma comedy manga related to some parts of the light novels as well as a spin-off manga by Nekobyō Neko. Anime Bisher wurden zwei Staffeln und ein Film veröffentlicht. Dabei wurden die Handlugsstränge Aincrad, Fairy Dance und Phantom Bullet, sowie die Nebengeschichten Das Rentier mit der roten Nase, Der schwarze Schwertkämpfer, Die Wärme des Herzens, Das Mädchen im Morgentau, Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen, Calibur und Mother's Rosario aus der Light Novel adaptiert. Der Film Extra Edition beinhaltet neben einer Zusammenfassung der ersten Staffel, eine original Geschichte von Reki Kawahara, die keine Vorlage in der Light Novel hat. Drama CD Video Game A video game adaptation, , is developed by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation Portable (PSP). The game follows an alternate story line, in which a glitch causes Kirito and the other players to remain in Sword Art Online despite defeating Heathcliff on 75th floor, whilst players from other VMMORPGs such as Leafa and Sinon get sucked into the game. The game was released in both regular and limited edition box sets on March 14, 2013. Its sequel, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment was released on PlayStation Vita on April 24, 2014. The game incorporates its predecessor, Infinity Moment, and also has a new area, called Hollow Area, to explore and a new character, Philia. The game is scheduled for an North American release in the summer of 2014, as well as a European an Australian released in August, 2014. A mobile social game, called Sword Art Online: End World, is also operating, but is restricted to Japanese users. An Android game called SAO-LOG OUT- is also being sold via Google Play, priced at around 2.77 USD. Sword Art Online had also cooperated with different card games and online games to release characters/theme/cards/stages that are related to SAO. Others A guidebook called is set to be released on June 27, 2014. External links *Sword Art Online anime's official website *Sword Art Online game's official website References Navigation en:Sword Art Online (series) es:Sword Art Online (series) ru:Sword Art Online (серия) zh:刀劍神域系列 ./Kategorie:Inhalt